1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to material milling processors, such as coffee mills, that are resistant to spillage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coffee mills are well known popular household appliances. Commonly, a coffee mill includes a unitary vessel with a chopping blade and a close-fitting lid. The user places coffee beans into the mill, closes the lid, and turns on an electric motor. It typically takes less than a minute to reduce the beans to coffee grounds, with the result that the interior of the vessel and the interior of the lid is coated with coffee grounds.
A problem for the user arises when attempting to open the vessel and pour the grounds into a coffee brewing machine. Because of the nearly complete coating of the interior of the vessel and lid, coffee grounds typically spill out onto the kitchen counter as they suddenly break loose rather than flow freely from the vessel. This creates an annoying clean-up problem because the grounds are fine enough to get into cracks and crevices about the kitchen counter and because the grounds are not soluble in water, making them difficult to wipe up.